Performance of My Life
by igaveupthreeseasonsago
Summary: Blaine is a superstar and Kurt never made it big. What happens when Kurt arrives at Blaine's homecoming concert?   Klaine Reunion!Fic w. Kurt/Rachel/OC friendship


Kurt sat in his New York apartment, staring at the luggages and wondering if he had packed everything. He was heading home to Lima for thanksgiving and was bringing his roomate Alexa, a perky redhead he had met at college. He hadn't been back home in almost a year, though he had stayed in touch with a few close friends.

A day later, he was back in his old bedroom flipping through vintage Vouges and listening to the radio. Kurt asked Alexa if she wanted a drink, she nodded and he ran up the stairs. The radio blasted as a newsman's voice filled the room.

"Superstar Blaine Anderson is set to perform his Vh1 Storytellers segment back in his hometown, right here at the Ohio Civic Pavillion tomorrow night! Very intimate acoustic show, only 250 seats! Be caller 102 and YOU ARE IN"

Alexa ran to the phone and dialed and dialed until she heard her voice blasting around the room. "DID I WIN!" after being affirmed, the girl screamed and ran around Kurts room. It wasn't until 5 minutes later that Kurt was running down the steps to see if everything was okay. Alexa thought this would be an amazing suprise, so she decided not to tell him. She had never heard Kurt take a particular interest in Blaine's music, but still-it was an experience she was sure he would love.

The next night Alexa had a blindfold wrapped around Kurt's eyes and was gradually leading him into the pavillion towards their seats.

"Lex where the hell are we!" Kurt huffed angrily, finally fed up with this little game.

"readyy...and TA DA" she pulled off the blindfold and Kurt had to blink and get reaccustom to the light. All he saw was a dark stage with a guitar, a stool, a mic stand and a fluorescent sign reading "Vh1 Storytellers: Acoustic"

Kurt turned excitedly to his friend,

"Ohmigod Lex where are we! Who are we seeing! Who on earth would have their Storytellers in the middle of Ohio?"

The lights dimmed as applause filled the theatre and a voice blasted the speakers.

"Welcome to Vh1 Storytellers Acoustic Night! Now, the moment you're all waiting for, here he is, your hometown glory..."

Kurt suddenly remembered who would have their Storytellers segment in the middle of Ohio. The only music star actually FROM Western Ohio.

"Blaine Anderson"

Kurts face fell and his blood ran cold.

The crowd went nuts, including Alexa, too distracted by the figure walking onstage to see Kurts reaction.

Blaine sauntered onstage, wearing those obnoxious pink sunglasses that Kurt would never admit that he loved. His cheeks were covered in stubble and his golden eyes where sparkling in the spotlight. His hair was cut shorter, except for a few of his signature curls falling onto his forehead. He wore a pink and black flannel shirt and skinny jeans, and Kurt had to admit...he looked amazing.

Blaine stepped to the mic and began talking.

"Hi everyone!" (yep, same old Blaine, Kurt thought to himself)

"I'm Blaine and I'm so happy to be performing back here in my hometown! I had some of the best years of my life here, and I hope I get to share some of those stories with you guys tonight."

Kurt couldn't breathe. He wanted to walk out because, honestly, he couldn't deal with seeing Blaine. It was hard enough to hear his music on the radio 24/7 and his ceaseless talk show appearances, but in person-this was just too much.

The crowd grew silent and Alexa found this the appropriate time to scream "I LOVE YOU BLAINE" at the top of her lungs, clearly enough to get the singers attention. He looked down at her with a chuckle. " I love y-... ohmigod"

Blaine's jaw dropped as he stared at the boy next to her. Blaine's heartbeat quickened and he forgot how to breathe, or speak, or blink. Kurt Hummel, the boy he was hopelessly in love with after all these years, was there in the front row of his show. Blaine couldn't believe it. There were so many things he wanted to say to Kurt, most of them concerning the fact that he was still hopelessly in love with him. 

Suddenly, he remembered where he was, and chuckled nervously, looking at Alexa. He quickly replied, "love you too".  
>Alexa swooned before looking over Kurt.<p>

"Is everything okay? WAIT. Do you know him? Is that why he was acting so weird?"

Kurt could only nod and keep his eyes glued to the man onstage.

"Okay let's get this thing going! So this first song, nobody has ever heard before. I wrote it in senior year of high school at McKinley High...anybody from

McKinley here? Ok anyway...I wrote it after I split up with the person who- still is- the love of my life. He has inspired every single song I've ever written, and this was one of the best ones. I was gonna play it for him when he got back from college to win him back, but he never came home. I've always wanted him to hear it, and the universe can be a pretty funny thing sometimes, so I'm gonna play it for you guys. Hope you like it"

Kurt was about to cry. Blaine was going to try and get him back, but he was too heartbroken to come home and face him again. _How could I have been so stupid?_

Blaine nodded for a piano player to start. He stood at the mic stand looking right down at Kurt while he sang the lyrics with the most passion Kurt had ever seen or heard.

**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? **

**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? **

**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call **

**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all **

**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand **

**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? **

**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? **

**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? **

**If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head? **

**If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life? **

**I don't know why you're so far away **

**But I know that this much is true **

**We'll make it through **

**And I hope you are the one I share my life with **

**And I wish that you could be the one I die with **

**And I pray in you're the one I build my home with **

**I hope I love you all my life **

**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand **

**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am **

**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? **

'**Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away **

**And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today **

'**Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right **

**And though I can't be with you tonight **

**You know my heart is by your side **

As the song ended, Kurt was fighting the tears pushing against his eyes and looked up at the guy he loved, that never stopped loving him. It was the most amazing love song he had ever heard...and it was about him. Blaine saw Kurt smiling and his face broke into the biggest grin humanly possible. After Blaine performed some of his most popular songs, everyone was dancing and laughing. Blaine and Kurt's eyes hadn't lost each other's all night. Blaine looked out to the audience and said sadly,

"Alright guys, this is gonna be my last song, and I'm gonna go off the set list and perform a personal favorite. This song represents my entire world. I never believed that meeting one person could change your life, until that one day. This was the first song I sang to the person I love. and I'll never forget how that day changed my life."

As the first chords of the song began, Kurt began to sob. Blaine hadn't forgotten their song after all this time.

Blaine sang an acoustic version 'Teenage Dream' and it had the audience swooning. Nobody knew quite how important this song was to Blaine, but they knew it was an emotionally stirring performance – one of his best. As he played the last few notes, everyone was on their feet applauding the amazing performance.

Kurt was screaming along with the rest of the crowd and as Blaine looked down at him, Kurt mouthed the words "_I Love You_" and continued cheering.

If you asked Blaine Anderson how he felt in that moment, he would have told you that his world had stopped spinning. Kurt Hummel still loved him. Blaine felt like screaming with joy, but what he did instead was a little more dramatic.

Overcome by emotion (if you asked Blaine), he jumped off the stage and walked over to Kurt. Kurt was shocked but was laughing with a tear streaking down his face. Blaine reached to his cheek and caught the falling tear. Kurt gasped at the sudden contact and closed his eyes. He honestly couldn't believe it was real.

The audience had gone silent, all figuring out that this was the boy that Blaine Anderson was in love with. Someone from the back of the theatre screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! KISS HIM ANDERSON!" and the crowd cheered in agreement.

The two boys laughed and Blaine swiftly closed the distance between them.

Four months later, Alexa was walking through CVS with her new roommate, Kurt's friend Rachel. Kurt had moved from New York to live with Blaine about 2 months earlier. The girls were walking up to the register when they noticed a shipment of that morning's paper being pulled from a large box. The girls gasped as they read a headline towards the side of the paper.

**Blaine Anderson Engaged to High School "Soulmate"**

The girls stared at the paper for a minute, unable to speak or make any plausible sound. They then whipped out their cell phones and called Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt answered wearily

"IS IT TRUE!" the girls screamed as the phone was transferred to speaker

"Yeah. He proposed last night" Kurt answered sheepishly.

The girls squealed and they heard a voice on the other end chuckle

"AND HE SAID YES" Blaine exclaimed excitedly, as if they hadn't heard the news yet.

"HI BLAINE!" the girls screamed in unison

"Hi girls" Blaine said cheekily, "I hope you don't mind but I have to steal Kurt away from you now"

They agreed but suddenly Kurt's voice filled the receiver,

"Hey Lex, I just want to thank you. If you hadn't won those tickets for me, Blaine and I never would have met again. I've never been so happy, and its all because of you. I really would love it if you and Rach were my 2 maids of honor".

The girls screamed their affirmation and, across the country, Kurt looked at his fiancé and a toothy grin spread across this face. Blaine smiled and tenderly kissed his temple. Kurt said his goodbyes and looked up at the love of his life through his eyelashes (Blaine wouldn't admit just how much that looked slayed him).

"We just started planning for our wedding". Kurt said, his tone sounding astonished. Blaine looked at him tenderly. "I love you" he said, "and I can't wait to spend forever with you"

Kurt stared in awe at this man who had loved him forever and promised he would never stop. Kurt looked up and kissed him, just one of the millions they would share for the rest of their lives.


End file.
